


Same, But Different

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [52]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-12 23:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19586365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: James and Alec; same, but different.Each made a commitment to protect their Quartermaster.  Each made a promise to possess him too.For polyamory day - our established James/Q/Alec relationship





	Same, But Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



James and Alec; same, but different.

Each made a commitment to protect their Quartermaster. Each made a promise to possess him too.

Alec’s eyes are full of laughter and mischief. He hangs his head when Q reprimands him for ‘inappropriate and unprofessional behaviour in the workplace’. Not in shame, oh no.

Alec hides his mirth until Q finishes his rant.

Q’s back hits the wall and he succumbs to the said behaviour. There’s not even a minor tussle.

Bond is infuriatingly professional at work.

Q makes it clear he’d welcome a little less ‘uprightness’ and a lot more ‘take me now’.

Or even a bit of ‘mouth to mouth’ in the stairwell. Q can mimic the need for air even if James knows for a fact the little shite has outstanding talent for oxygen-depriving activities.

James does not like to rush. And the corridors of MI6 were not made for quality sex.

Besides, Q is bloody eager when James deprives him, which makes for a perfect homecoming.

Each owns a piece of Q’s heart, and all of Q’s body.

Q needs them both, and not just for orgasms.

He needs to belong. Needs to be theirs. Needs them to ground him in the chaos of their world.

James is his anchor.

He steadies Q with a steel-eyed glance across a meeting table. His mask rarely slips but Q can read every twitch of expression in his face. A raised eyebrow. The faintest of frowns. A quirk of a smile.

Without a single word passing between them, Q and James find their oasis of calm, while every storm rages around them.

Alec is his tether.

Touch. And always a little too much. Thick fingers circling Q’s wrist, squeezing the slender bones. A heavy press on Q’s shoulder as Alec leans over to read from his screen. A sharp tug on Q’s hair as Alec straightens the collar of his jacket.

It’s discreet, subtle. Yes, Alec can do subtle when required. It brings Q back to the floor when his emotions are soaring too high.

Q needs them to get through his day. Needs them to restore him at night.

Alec and James. Same. But different.


End file.
